Scary Job
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: Parodi dari serial TV Scary Job! Para nation akan uji nyali di Lawang Sewu, bagaimanakah akhirnya? Saksikan saja hanya di Trans7! #plak, eh salah, FFN! XDDD, chap 5: bintang tamu dan kayaknya makin menjurus ke horor nih . .
1. Chapter 1

**Parodi acara TV Scary Job! Dan lokasi kali ini adalah… LAWANG SEWU! Yaps, tempat yang terkenal angker bekas Belanda itu lho… eniwei, enjoy :3**

~Semarang, jam 10 malam~

"Okeh! Kita sampai!" teriak Indonesia

Para nation pun turun dari mobil yang dikendarai oleh tak lain adalah Netherlands, membawa mereka ke Lawang Sewu, yup, tempat angker yang ada di Semarang, siapa yang ga tahu coba?

"Oke, kalian inget kan janji 2 hari yang lalu?" tanya Nesia

Para nation mengangguk pelan

~2 hari yang lalu~

"Hoi, lagi baca apa?" tanya Prussia, ngeliat si Nesia, Nethere, Japan, Spain, ama England lagi ngeliatin majalah

"Ni, lagi baca majalah misteri dan tempat-tempat berhantu di Indonesia." Kata Spain

"Ni rumornya beneran ya?" tanya Germany

"Kayaknya sih, ni kan hasil wawancara dari yang pernah ngalamin." Kata Japan

"Gue berani taruhan kalo hantu Indonesia jauh lebih seram daripada hantu luar negeri." Kata Denmark  
"SEHATI GAAN!" teriak Netherlands

"Halah, hantu-hantu yang gak awesome, kita mah berani! Ketemu ga bakal teriak!" teriak Prussia

"Oke… Kalo begitu kita adakan uji nyali ya…" sahut Nesia, Nethere, Spain, Japan dan England bebarengan

"HAYO! Kite terima tantangan elo!"

~Flashback end~

"Gara-gara elu sih…" omel Austria

"Yaudah… Gue yang tanggung jawab… Nanti pulang lu boleh eksekusi gue…" bisik Prussia

"Eh, kalian bicara apa?" tanya Nesia

"Eh, ngga, ngga apa-apa." Jawab Austria

"Kamera udah dipasang untuk memantau keadaan di dalam, kalian akan masuk berpasangan, dan pasangannya sudah ditentukan." Umum Semarang

"Yak, Senter dan handycam sudah tersedia disini." Kata Spain

"Kita semua ikutan uji nyali, termasuk gue ama mantan penjajah gue ini, Semarang, Jakarta ama Bandung yang memantau dari luar." Kata Nesia

"Cewek kecuali Nesia tidak diikutsertakan, karena suatu faktor…" kata England

"CURAANNGGG!" teriak Denmark, Norway, Iceland, dan Romano

"Diam, sekarang saya umumkan pasangannya:

Italy & Germany

Spain & Romano

Nesia & Nethere

Austria & Switzerland

England & America

Prussia & Canada

Japan & China

Denmark & Norway

Iceland & Hong Kong

France & Russia

Sweden & Finland

Lithuania & Poland

Australia & South Korea

Latvia & Estonia  
Dah, yang protes gue santet" kata Nesia

Pada ga berani protes, soalnya takut disantet

"Oke, Jak, bagiin senter dan handycamnya, kita bakal masuk sekarang." 

"Oke, silakan mulai!" teriak Semarang

Dan para nation pun mulai memasuki Lawang Sewu…

**Omake:  
Di Mesir…**

**Egypt: Bismilahirramahnirrahim, kayaknya ada yang mau ketemu temen-temenya nona Nesia? Doain dari sini deh…**

**Di Arab…**

**Saudi Arabia: Alhamdullillah, ga ada bencana hari ini, kayaknya ada yang mau ketemu yang aneh-aneh nih… Doain sajalah…**

**Chapter berikutnya adalah pasangan Italy & Germany! Tunggu aja ye! Bakalan agak lama soalnya saya masih harus nyelesaikan Hetaloid dan Liburan di Indonesia… Thanks for your patience~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh, lanjut gan**

**Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya**

"Eh lho? Russia mana?" Tanya England.

"Gak gue ajak, kalo dia datang, hantunya kabur semua." jawab Bandung.

"Oke, pasangan pertama, Germany dan Italy, silakan masuk!" perintah Jakarta.

Mereka pun masuk, dan Indonesia nafsu ngeliatin di kamera.

~('w')~ ~('w')~ ~('w')~

"Vee~ Aku takut~" rengek Italy.

"Tak apa, ada aku disini." jawab Germany. ((CIIEHHH! #plakbumjeder))

Mereka pun berjalan, dan sampai ke hall.

"Hmmm… Besar juga…" gumam Germany.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang nyolek mereka berdua.

"Eh… Germany nyolek?" Tanya Italy.

"Nggak kok…" jawab Germany.

Mereka pun dicolek lagi.

"Ge-Germany… Itu siapa…?" Tanya Italy takut-takut.

"Ki-kita lihat bersama saja… Satu… Dua…"

Saat mereka menengok

Mbak kunti ada di belakang mereka.

Germany buru-buru membekep Italy dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke tubuhnya yang besar.

"Mas… Mau Tanya… Toilet dimana ya…?" Tanya mbak kunti itu.

"G-G-Ga tau! M-M-Maaf mbak!" jawab Germany takut-takut.

"Oh… Yaudah…"

Dan, mbak kunti langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"I-I-Italy… Kita harus keluar dari sini!" Germany teriak dan langsung menggendong Italy ala bridal ((prikitiew! #apaini)) dan lari ke pintu masuk.

Pas mereka keluar, si Nesia langsung main jepret aja, untung ga ketahuan.

"Gimana?" Tanya Semarang.

"Buruk…" jawab Germany ngos-ngosan.

"Oke, pasangan kedua! Spain dan Romano!" perintah Bandung.

Spain langsung narik tangan Romano masuk.

~('w')~ ~('w')~ ~('w')~

"Romaaa~ Aku takuutt!" rengek Spain.

"Diam tomato bastard! Udah kita jalan cepetan biar bisa cepet keluar!" teriak Romano.

Tiba-tiba, Romano melihat sesuatu.

"Eh? Itu apaan?" Tanya Romano.

"Mana?" Tanya Spain.

Mereka langsung melihat bayangan putih di balik jendela yang tertutup.

Spain, dengan polosnya, mendekati jendela itu dan…

"BODOH! JANGAN DIBUKA!" teriak Romano.

Tapi terlambat, Spain keburu ngebuka jendelanya, dan muncullah om pocong yang nongol.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Spain histeris, Romano pun langsung menarik tangannya dan berlari ke pintu masuk.

"Gimana?" sapa Bandung.

"Nakutin!" teriak Spain.

"Pasangan berikutnya, Nethere dan Nesia!" umum Jakarta.

Nesia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menarik Nethere masuk.

~('w')~ ~('w')~ ~('w')~

"Hoi, hoi, ga apa-apa nih?" Tanya Nethere.

"Tenang aje, gue kan kenal sama penunggu sini." jawab Nesia santai.

Nethere diam akhirnya.

"Jalan woi, jangan bengong melulu!" teriak Nesia.

"Eh, sori." jawab Nethere.

Mereka pun jalan, dan sampai ke ruangan besar.

"Widih, ada kaca-kaca gini, kayak gereja aja." si Nesia takjub.

"Eh, ini maksudnya bukan buat keagamaan, tapi ini memang melambangkan Belanda." jawab Nethere.

"Oohh…" si Nesia ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

Mereka pun menyusuri ruangan yang gelap itu hanya dengan senter.

"Gile, ni beneran bekas penjara gue? Ngeri gini… Nyesel nyiksa masyarakatnya si Nesia disini…" bisik Nethere sendirian.

"Lu bicara apa?" Tanya Nesia.

"Eh, nggak." jawab Nethere.

Mereka berjalan, dan secara ga sadar, mereka nyampe jalan buntu.

"Waduh, jalan buntu." si Nesia ngomong akhirnya.

"Eh, gue hapal kok jalan-jalannya, mau balik?" Tanya Nethere.

"Boleh." jawab Nesia.

Dan dengan dituntun oleh Nethere, mereka berhasil balik dengan selamat.

"KOK BISA?" Tanya Romano.

"Secara, gue gitu." jawab Nesia.

"Eh… Pasangan berikutnya…"

**~To be continued~**

**Satu chapter 3 pasangan, tunggu aja chapter depan… Saya usahakan ngebut deh ^^**

**Minta revieeww**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baleg laahhhh**

**Jangan flame plis ;w;**

**Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya**

"Pasangan berikutnya! Austria dan Switzerland! Silakan masuk!" umum Semarang.

Dengan (sangat) tidak rela, Switzerland masuk Lawang Sewu bareng teman masa kecilnya itu, Austria.

"Hei, kenapa aku harus berpasangan denganmu?" Tanya Austria.

"Mana gue tahu, si Nesia aja tuh." jawab Swiss dengan judesnya.

"Yah, mending gue tinggal di rumah main piano aja." sahut Austria.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar sesuatu

_Srek, srek_

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Swiss.

"Ga tau." jawab Austria.

_Srek, srek_

"Da-Dari belakang?" Tanya Austria.

_Srek, srek_

Tiba-tiba ada yang narik bajunya Swiss.

"SIAPA ITU?" Tanya Swiss.

Tiba-tiba nongollah mbak Suster Ngesot di bawah kaki Swiss.

"KAMU SIAPA?" Tanya Swiss.

"Swiss, itu hantu!" teriak Austria.  
"Hah? Hantu?" Tanya Swiss.

Yak, saat Suster itu menampakkan wajahnya, histerislah Swiss dan Austria.

"LEPASIN! GUE LEBIH BAIK NGECIUM LIECH!" teriak Swiss.

Tu Suster Ngesot ngelepasin kakinya Swiss, mereka berdua pun lari kencang menuju pintu masuk.

"Gimana?" Tanya Jakarta.

"Jangan ditanya." jawab Austria sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Pasangan berikutnya! England dan America! Masuk!" teriak Semarang.

England menyeret America yang gemeteran masuk.

~('w')~ ~('w')~ ~('w')~

"England… Aku takut…" isak America gemetaran.

"Bodoh! Aku juga takut! Kalau si Prussia bodoh itu tidak berkata sembrono, kita pasti nggak disini!" teriak England.

"England… Aku mau balik saja…" isak America.

"Bloody git! Sudah ikut aku saja! Jangan nangis!" teriak England sambil menyeret America.

Saat mereka melewati sebuah pintu, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"Hah? Siapa?" dengan polosnya America membuka pintu itu, dan…

Ada Hantu Jeruk Purut tuh.

England lantas menarik baju America dan lari menuju pintu keluar.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Bandung.

"Gue ga mau kesini lagi!" teriak England.

Apa yang terjadi pada America?  
Dia pingsan.

"Pasangan beri-"

"Tunggu Semarang, aku saja, pasangan berikutnya Prussia dan Canada!" teriak Nesia.

"Canada? Canada siapa bunda?" Tanya Bandung.

"Udah, ga usah dipikirin, cepet setan awesome! Masuk!" teriak Nesia.

"Diem lu Nesia!" teriak Prussia.

"Ki-Kita berjuang ya, Kumakichi…" sahut Canada.

"Sape lo?" Tanya Kumajiro ((eswete Kumajiro jadi OOC #digebukKumajiro))

"Aku Canada…"

~('w')~ ~('w')~ ~('w')~

"HUWAAA!" teriak Prussia.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Canada.

"Kelelawar!" teriak Prussia sambil nunjukin sekumpulan kelelawar yang gelayutan di jendela.

"Huft… Kukira apa…" sahut Canada lega.

Tiba-tiba.

Sebuah pintu yang tadinya tertutup rapat, terbuka lebar seperti ada orang mendobraknya.  
"Hah?" Apa itu?"

Sebuah bayangan putih melintas cepat di depan mata mereka.

"I-Itu…" sahut Canada.

"Ki-Kita lari!" teriak Prussia

"Ayo kita lari Kumaburo!" teriak Canada.

"Sape lo?"

"Aku Canada!"

Mereka berlari kencang menuju pintu masuk.

"Gimana?" Tanya Semarang.

"Gak Awesome sama sekali!" teriak Prussia.

"Kan elu yang nantang kita masa elu yang kagak berani." sahut Bandung.

"Tau tuh" lanjut Jakarta

"Eh, pasanganmu mana?" Tanya Bandung.

"Canada disini." tunjuk Prussia.

"Mana?" Tanya Jakarta.

"Udah, ga usah ditunjukin Prus." sela Nesia, "Maaf ya Canada."  
"Tidak apa-apa kok…" jawab Canada.

"Sape lo?"

"Aku Canada…"  
"Eeehh… Pasangan berikutnya adalah…"

**-To be continued-**

**Oke, ni lebih ga awesome lagi**

**Dan, Kumajiro saya buat OOC? nah, itu geje #dicakarKumajiro**

**Akhir kata: Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lanjut, gara2 lagi bosen ngetik jadi jarang apdet –dibunuh-**

**Oke, lanjut ye?  
**

**Hetalia milik om Hidekaz Himaruya pokoknya**

"Pasangan berikutnya! Japan dan China!" umum Semarang.

Japan, dengan tenangnya, masuk dengan membawa beberapa jimat kertas, China pun ikut menyusul setelah menitipkan boneka Shinatty-nya ke Bandung.

"Aruuu~! Gelap sekali!" teriak China.

Japan hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan jimat kertas miliknya.

Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar suara wanita berteriak.

"Aru? Itu suara apa?" Tanya China.

Japan langsung menyorot senter ke arah teriakan wanita tadi.

Sesosok wanita memakai baju hitam panjang berdiri di tempat yang disorot Japan.

Wajah kedua orang Asia itu langsung pucat.

"Aruuuuuuu! Lariiiii!" teriak China.

Mereka berdua lari dengan seksi(?)nya.

"Gimana?" Tanya Semarang saat mereka sampai di luar."

"Nyeremin aru!" teriak China, "Eh, tapi Japan kok tenang aja sih?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku takut kok, Cuma stay cool aja." jawab Japan yang disambut "Huuu" dari para nation laen.

"Lanjut! Denmark dan Norway!" teriak Semarang.

Norway langsung menjewer Denmark dan menariknya masuk.

~('w')~ ~('w')~ ~('w')~

"Wuih, serem." sahut Denmark.

"Ya iyalah, namanya juga bekas penjara Belanda." jawab Norway.

Mereka berjalan sampai hall besar.

Denmark sedang melihat-lihat, semuanya biasa saja, sampai ada sesuatu yang menarik-narik baju Norway.

"Siapa?" teriak Norway sambil nengok.

Terlihatlah nak tuyul berdiri di dekat kaki Norway.

"Mbaakk~ Main yuukkk~" ajak tuyul itu.

"MBAK? Mbah muuuu! Gue cowok! Meskipun gue make jepit gue tetap cowok! Ngerti gak? Gue aja masih sering *peep* sama Denmark!" teriak Norway frustasi.

Tuyul itupun tertawa dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Itu baru Norge-ku! Ngomong-ngomong tentang kita *peep* itu jangan dibilangin dong…" bisik Denmark.

Norway kelihatan cuek dan langsung menarik Denmark masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Mereka jalan terus, dan para hantu itu sepertinya takut oleh kehadiran troll milik Norway.

Mereka berhasil keluar dengan selamat sentosa (?)

"Walah, pantesan hantunya pada takut." Nesia ngangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Pasangan berikut! Hong Kong dan Iceland!" umum Semarang.

Norway mengelus-ngelus kepala adiknya dan membiarkannya masuk Lawang Sewu bersama pacarnya, Hong Kong (rikues Aura007 –dicakar pandanya Hong Kong-).

~('w')~ ~('w')~ ~('w')~

Mereka berdua masuk dengan tenang dengan bergandengan tangan –digempur TNI-.

"Kok Nesia tahu kita pacaran?" Tanya Iceland.  
"Mana kutahu." jawab Hong Kong sambil berjalan pelan.

Mereka berjalan dengan (sangat) mesranya –author kena Elpiji Attack- sampai mereka dicolek.

"Eh? Kamu nyolek?" Tanya Iceland ke Hong Kong, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Nggak kok." jawab Hong Kong ke Iceland, begitupun sebaliknya –apa ini-

Mereka pun dicolek lagi.

Saat mereka berdua menengok.

Ada tante Si manis jembatan Ancol.

Hong Kong lantas menggendong bridal Iceland dan melompat keluar jendela, mereka lari ke tempat para nation nongkrong.

"Kok dari sana?" Tanya Bandung.

"Ada hantu… Tahu tuh si Hong keluarnya dari jendela." jawab Iceland sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Yang penting kamu gak apa-apa." tiba-tiba Norway muncul dan langsung mengelus kepala Iceland.

"Daa~ Jadi kalian bersenang-senang tanpa mengajakku?"

Para nation langsung bergidik ngeri, suara itu…

Russia datang membawa France yang telanjang bulat, dia diikat lagi.

"Boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Russia.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain kata "Ya"

**Maaf banget kalo pendek, lagi kehabisan ide nih w**

**Yak, Russia muncul, gimana hasilnya?**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya!**

**-Omake-**

**Belarus: Kakak! Dimana kakak!**

**Ukraine: A-Aku gak tahu!  
Belarus: Dimana kakak!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SETELAH SAYA BALIK KE RUMAH LANGSUNG APDET ASAP**

**Bintang tamu salah satu author ffn yang sudah kita kenal =w=b**

**Dan untuk mas RoyIshida, rikues anda dikabulkan disini 8D**

**Warning: OOT, break the fourth wall, geje, abal, full of wtfness**

**Hetalia © Hidekazu-sensei**

"Ah? Eh? Ah?" Bandung kebingungan sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jakarta.

"Ini, kok ada France dan Russia disini?" tanya Bandung.

"Gak tahu, si Bali kali, kan dia yang ngetik." Jawab Jakarta.

Saat itu juga, Bali yang lagi enak tidur di rumahnya di Kuta, bersin.

Balik ke Semarang.

"Eh, silahkan masuk, France dan Russia…" sahut Semarang.

Russia menyeret France dengan senyumnya yang khas, France hanya bisa pasrah.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Para setan penunggu bergidik ketakutan, mereka menghilang saat Russia lewat.

"A-Anu, Russia… Aku keluar duluan boleh…?" tanya France.

"Temani aku sebentar, daa~~" jawab Russia sambil menyeret France lagi.

Namun keberuntungan sepertinya di pihaknya, beberapa tuyul mengambil potongan besi kecil dan memotong tali yang mengikat France.

"Kami disuruh non Nesia… Kamu kabur saja ya…" bisik salah satu tuyul tersebut.

"Ma-Ma-Makasih…" jawab France dengan takut-takut.

"Sekarang… Satu… Dua… Tiga!"

France langsung ngebut ke pintu keluar setelah tali itu dilepaskan, Russia tidak konsen karena nyari orang untuk bisa diajak menjadi teman.

"Hmm… Gak ada orang ya, France? France?" panggil Russia, saat menengok, tidak ada orang dan talinya sudah terbuka lebar.

Namun, semuanya tak sampe disitu, karena Russia mendengar suara yang sangat menakutkan, author aja ikutan takut! –plak-

"Kakak… Nikah yuk…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

France berhasil sampai di luar dengan selamat sentosa.

"Syukurlah…" sahut Canada.

Namun, kebahagiaan berhenti oleh sebuah teriakan.

"TIDDAAAAKKKK!"

Russia berlari keluar dengan terbirit-birit.

Namun, Belarus lompat dari jendela dan mendarat tepat di depan kakaknya itu.

"Kakak… Nikah yuk…"

Well, Russia sudah mulai menangis ketakutan (begitu juga dengan author –plak-), para nation pun tidak berani mendekati Belarus.

"Ka-Kamu kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Russia.

"Kak Ukraine telah memberitahuku!" jawab Belarus, "Ayo, nikahi aku kak!"  
"Hiiiiii! Aku gak mau!" teriak Russia.

"Belarus! Belarus! Kalo mau ngejar kakakmu di tempat lain! Jangan disini!" teriak Nesia.

"Diam kamu!" teriak Belarus seraya melempar pisaunya ke arah Nesia.

Hanya melenceng dan menimbulkan luka kecil di pipi Nesia, namun dia tidak bergeming (Kayak adegan film action! –plak-) dan pisau tersebut menancap di dinding TEPAT di tengah-tengah Prussia dan Switzerland.

"Hoooiiiii!" teriak Nesia, aura hitam berkoar-koar di belakangnya, jauh melebihi milik Russia.

Belarus kaget dan terdiam, para nation laen langsung bergidik ngeri, Russia juga diam.

"Bentar lagi kita didemo warga neh." Sahut Nesia.

Benar saja, para warga terdekat langsung berdatangan dengan senter dan 5 satpam local, bahkan non _**Charles Grey**_ yang tinggal di deket situ juga hadir 8D –dibakar- .

"Woooiii! Anak nakal jangan maen sampe larut malam!" teriak pak RT (?)

"Iye gaaann! Berisik!" teriak mas-mas berkacamata dengan poni dibelah dua dan wajah culun memakai baju Nevada warna putih dan boxer coklat dan sandal jepit warna hijau yang ketahuan sering rusak (?).

"Woi berisik! Udah enak mimpiin UKUS!" teriak mbak-mbak, you know who? 8D –digantung-

"Kok ada yang manggil gue?" tanya America dan England bersamaan.

"Woi ngungsi!"  
Para nation langsung berlari menghindari amukan massa, tak lupa adegan Matrix saat nona Grey melompat mengejar duo berbahasa Inggris- apapulaitu (ceelah –dilempar ke kawah merapi-)

"RUMAH KOSONG!"

Mereka ngibrit ke rumah kosong yang tampaknya pemiliknya baru pindah dan belum ada yang membeli rumahnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hosh… Hosh… Capek…" keluh America

"Capek, betewe ini rumah siapa?" tanya England.

"Gak tau." Jawab Semarang.

Mereka memperhatikan sekeliling mereka, rumah kosong, masih cukup bagus, dan tampaknya belum lama ditinggal.

"Kosong." Gumam Bandung.

"GYAAAA!"  
"Eh?"

Suara teriakan itu membuat para nation menengok kea rah kamar, yang telah dimasuki Latvia, disana Latvia terkapar pingsan.

Dengan sebuah lukisan "aneh" di depan matanya.

**PENDEK BANGEETTT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ;A;**

**Abal, setelah kena Author block =A=**

**Yosha, kekurangan rasa humor setelah When a Song meet a Story =A=**

**Review?**


End file.
